


She is a Witch, Sewing Up My Heart Again

by veggiemom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Micaiah is wounded in battle. Laura comes into her tent to check on her and offer assistance.





	She is a Witch, Sewing Up My Heart Again

Micaiah’s branded hand is wounded in battle. It’d been with a sword user, and when she’d thrusted her hand out to use her tome and cast her magic, she’d been stabbed right through.

In the aftermath, Micaiah retreats into her tent to tend to herself. Just as she means to remove her black glove, however, there is the gentle tap and brush of knuckles to fabric that resembles a knock at a door. Micaiah lifts her head from her wound and turns her attention to the open part of her tent before she calls: “Yes, who is it?"

The blue tarp is parted by a hand to reveal short hair and a gentle face. It’s Laura, knelt down to her knees with staff and bandages in hand. Her kind eyes find Micaiah, and she says, “Might I come in?” She asks, and Micaiah’s nods. “I saw that you were wounded on the battlefield today.”

Micaiah looks a bit take off-guard. Her eyebrows arch upward. Laura seems to catch onto that shift of expression in Micaiah’s face, for she says then, “Of course, I am aware of the silver-haired maiden’s powers. I know that you can heal yourself, but I don’t want you to expend your powers too far. So…” Laura lets herself in to Micaiah’s tent and kneels before her. She holds her medicinals up so that Micaiah can see. “Won’t you let me do you a service, maiden?”

Micaiah blinks, and her smile looks a bit apprehensive. “You don’t have to do such things, Laura… and please, call me Micaiah.”

“Micaiah, then,” Laura says carefully, as if testing the name on her tongue. “Will you give me your hand?” She then asks, and as she reaches for Micaiah’s injured hand, soaked a sticky red through the fabric of her glove from her wound, Micaiah suddenly pulls her hand back and away from Laura’s long fingers.

Laura’s lips part in surprise. Micaiah, just as equally surprised but acting quickly, reaches her other hand to grasp onto Laura’s hand in turn. She squeezes Laura’s hand gently, and her eyes downcast a bit guiltily.

“Forgive me, Laura… it’s just that… this hand of mine…”

There is a brief silence before Laura squeezes Micaiah’s hand back. She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

“You needn’t explain yourself or apologize to me... Micaiah. I understand. If there are things you do not wish for me, or anyone else, to see, then that is your decision alone. It should be respected.”

“Laura…” Micaiah speaks, and then she smiles softly, a smile for Laura to see once the other woman’s eyes open up. “Thank you. For coming to check on me in the first place.”

Laura returns Micaiah’s smile, looking into Micaiah’s golden eyes. “But of course. We are the Dawn Brigade, honorable bandits of the same team!” Laura laughs, poking fun at herself, and Micaiah laughs along with her for a moment before Laura squeezes her good hand again. She lifts herself up, then, but leaves her bandages behind.

“Please do consider using the bandages, if you can. It’d be a great honor to be able to do you a good favor, for once.”

Micaiah takes the bandages into her good hand. She flits her thumb over them, and, as Laura begins to exit her tent, Micaiah calls out to her.

“Laura.”

Laura looks back at Micaiah from beyond her shoulder. “Yes?”

“If you desire… please come talk to me like this again, any time you'd like."

Laura’s soft eyes are appreciative. Before she leaves, she says:

“I would very much like that, Micaiah.”

**Author's Note:**

> my mission is to write as much micaiah femslash as possible.


End file.
